Concern for the environment has become a nearly universal endeavor, as planners, designers, manufacturers, wholesalers and retailers are responding to consumer needs and demands for products which are pleasing to the consumer and which embody improved safety and reduces use of natural resources. It is particularly important in the construction industry that there be a more efficient use of wood and wood products, at least in part because mature trees are being harvested faster than they are being produced. It is also important that substitutes for fully natural wood products be safe and not contain harmful chemical products which have the potential for long term adverse affects on humans. Not only should the products be safe and appealing, it is desirable that they be of lower cost and less difficulty in manufacture.
Elmendorf U.S. Pat. No. 2,165,788 discloses tiles formed from wood blocks while what appears to be a related patent also to Elmendorf, U.S. Pat. No. 3,287,203 suggests that thinner hardboard for hardwood flooring is less likely to incur residual indentation. Vinyl tiles are also disclosed as being softer but having much better resistance to permanent indentation.
Some efforts have been made to provide alternative flooring tiles and the like, using impregnated wood and wood products. Impregnated wood containing products are disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,564 in which a wear-resistant wood product is taught. Similarly, tile products are disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,174, in which composite Masonry-plastic articles are formed into wall and floor structures.
Other prior art proposals for improved flooring include mixtures and combinations of synthetic materials such as vinyl and plastic with natural materials such as wood, asbestos and the like. Vinyl flooring, while having some distinct advantages, does require expensive subfloor requirements. It is not always dimensionally stable and many tiles cannot be installed in below grade conditions. British Patent No. 1,065,053 suggests that cement products may be combined with polymeric materials, particularly polyesters and the like, to provide coatings for flooring items.
None of the known floor tile methods provide a truly modern floor tile in which natural wood beauty is preserved, using ecologically intelligent quantities of wood while at the same time having other important modern features, particularly relating to safety and environmental concerns.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved floor tile using efficient quantities of wood.
Another object of this invention is to provide a floor tile which is environmentally safe, such as by the elimination of formaldehyde resins and adhesives.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a floor tile having superior slip requirements and flame spread resistance while eliminating expensive subfloor and installation requirements.
Other objects will appear hereinafter.